fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Peggy
'''Peggy '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Jalapenos Hates: Big Cities Peggy and her family live at the Porterhouse Ranch in the small town of Toastwood. Growing up on the ranch helped her become the expert cow wrangler she is today. Peggy is also a huge baseball fan, and loves to watch the Turkeys play at Griller Stadium. Unfortunately, she has to split her time between the Ranch and Papa’s Hot Doggeria in order to keep her prized “season tickets”. Appearance Peggy has light mid-tone skin, and long auburn hair worn with a dark brown cowboy hat. She wears a sky blue and light yellow-squared shirt with a reddish brown trim and pockets, blue jeans with a brown belt and a silver buckle, and brown shoes and laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Onions * 6 Olives (bottom, right) * 22.5 minutes * Sliced into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Mayonnaise * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Pickle * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Shell * Chicken * Tomatoes * Cheese * Jalapenos * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Yum & M's * Strawberry Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Strawberry Syrup * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pancakes * 3 Butters * Blueberries * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Atomic Shrimps * 4 Celery * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Relish * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Jalapenos * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Popcorn (Cherry in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Rico's Chili (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *5 Chili Peppers (Mushrooms in other holidays) *2 Meatballs *2 Mushrooms (Meatballs in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Lollipop Bits *Sprinkles *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John filled with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Canalope Drizzle (Dreamsicle Drizzle in other holidays) *Pumpkin Round Donut filled with Hakuro Jelly (Whipped Cream in other holidays) **Orange Icing **Boba Bubbles (Mini-Mallows in other holidays) *Regular Pont de Ring (French Cruller in other holidays) filled with Raspberry Jelly **Azuki Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Boneless Wings *4 Atomic Shrimp *4 Potato Skins *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Jalapeños (top) *6 Olives (right, bottom left half) *4 Meatballs (right top half) *Light bake *9 pieces (square cut) Papa's Next Chefs *In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, Peggy made it to the championship, but lost to Prudence, who got to be the female chef. She and James finished in second place. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2012, Peggy won to be the female chef for Hot Doggeria, alongside Taylor. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Taco Mia!, she is unlocked with Hot Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Confetti Cake. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Strawberry Syrup. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chili Pepper. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Chiffon. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is playable in this game. She uses her lasso as her weapon, and her special skill is the double jump. You can unlock her in area 7 with the Wall Jumping skill. Trivia *There is an error on her profile in Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying she first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, when in fact, she first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. The game was later corrected to fix this mistake. * She, alongside Clover, is the only females that make to PNC finals twice (2011 and 2012) *She is the only customer who was in the first two Papa's Next Chefs Championships (2011 and 2012). *Coincidentally, Peggy and Taylor came in on the first day in Papa's Pancakeria as the tutorial customers, and were then voted for the chefs of Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She, Quinn, and Foodini are the only customers who have sections on the Flipline blog named after them; hers is Peggy's Fan Art Round Up. *She might like spicy food, because she orders hot sauce in Papa's Taco Mia, atomic and buffalo sauce in Wingeria, and chili and chili peppers in Papa's Pastaria. Gallery Angrypeggy.png New Peggy Look.PNG Peggy without hat Peggy (Taco Mia).png 70 (Peggy).jpg Pledge.png Division winners2.jpg 934625_650928864935084_1484803197_n.jpg Peggy Order.PNG|Peggy's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Peggy Order (P).PNG|Peggy's order in Papa's Pancakeria. You suck,.png Papa's Pancakeria 4.png|Peggy's perfect score in Pancakeria Peggy's Monster Cupcakes.png Peggy unlocked.png Peggy o.png|Peggy in the onion fort You suck.gif taylor and peggy.png|Peggy and her co-worker Taylor Poor Peggy.png Peggy. Jpg|Peggy's Profile in Pizzeria When Burgers Attack! - Peggy.jpg Peggy's Fanart Roundup Banner.jpg Sad Peggy.png|Sad Peggy Papa Hot Doggeria.png Jalapeno winners.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-38-47-435.jpg Peggy Perfect HD 1.jpg Burger day!.jpg P.jpg|P characters admire a pink P, why exclude Peggy? ChibiMaker peggy.jpg|chibi peggy Deck09_back_1024x1024.jpg Poor Peggy.png|Poor Peggy Tom.jpg Peggy perfect.png|Peggy's perfect donuts in Papa's Donuteria Peggy is not pleased.png|Peggy is not pleased in Pastaria. PP45683902.png (Donuteria) Peggy before star customer.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters